Hyperdimension Neptunia - Living With A Bug Hunter
by StevieBond
Summary: Ethan Roberts is your typical mid-20's male who has a good life, but lives alone. But that changes when the adult version of Neptune arrives via a portal incident and things lead to the usual falling in love moment, told through the eyes of Ethan.


**I think one-shots are going to be my style for now until this year is done.**

 **For this one, I've gone with giving Adult Neptune some attention. So here's one I made that may be full of what you might expect.**

* * *

Living With A Bug Hunter

"La la la..." I sung cheerfully to myself as I walked back to my wonderful house.

I am Ethan and for the purposes of this story, the narrator chose to not give me a surname as I do not want to be mistaken for a real person outside the world of fan fiction. So I chose to make up one for myself, therefore my full name is Ethan Roberts and that's what I'm sticking with.

 _Three Weeks Earlier..._

So moving on with the story. A few weeks ago, I was on one of my monthly hiking trail a few miles away from my home. It was kind of a normal routine, I start on one side of the large hill and finish on the other side via a useful footpath which ends with a clear grassy field. Then one day as I was walking through the same field via the footpath, I witnessed a fantasy moment when some kind of portal opened above the clouds and out came a person diving so fast.

At first glance, it was an attractive chick in a dark parka hoodie with purple highlights and her hair was purple too with dark crosses on the front of her hair, she appeared to be out of it and was falling to the ground. I immediately gasped, cause fantasy moment or not, she was clearly plummeting to the surface. I ran as fast as I could towards where she was and when it looked like I wasn't going to make it, I went for a baseball slide with my backside landing on the soft pathway and sliding on it until.

"Oomph!" I felt the impact of the girl landing on my lap. "Phew, that was definitely a safe in terms of baseball!" I felt happy to have saved her life and when I looked at her closely, I couldn't help but blush, she was definitely attractive and umm..well-developed, ahem! But she was still out cold, so I took her to my house to check if she was okay.

I got up and carried her on my back with her arms around my neck so she wouldn't fall off. I arrived back at my home and unlocked the door with my key, walking inside and closing the door behind me. I walked upstairs carefully and into my bedroom before placing her gently down on the bed. I breathed a bit of a sigh, she was a little on the heavy side to carry, but maybe I would get used to it.

Moments later when I came up with some refreshments to help her wake up, she had begun to move her head around.

"Hmmm..." she said to herself, was she dreaming?

I placed the small refreshments on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed, she began to move her head a little more.

"Ugh..." She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was me as she turned her head to look at me clearly. "Yawwwwwnnn..."

"Hm?" I was a little confused.

"Wow...that was a long nap." She said as she sat up. "I gotta learn to not take a portal for granted next time."

"A portal?" I asked randomly.

She smiled at me. "Oh, hey there. My name's Neptune, what's yours?"

Well, she recovered from that pretty quick, just who is this Neptune girl? "Just call me Ethan."

"Ethan? Sounds like a western name, compared to the names I know."

"Huh? You're calling my name, generic?"

"Nope, but where am I anyways?"

"You're in my house, I carried you here after saving from falling to the ground."

She began to remember back to that. "Ohhh, that's right. I was taking a nap from bug catching..." She suddenly began to panic. "...wait a moment, where's my Nep-Note?!"

"Your Nep Note?"

She then saw the purple book I had placed on the table. "Oh there it is, thank Nep for that."

"Umm, what do you mean by bug catching?"

"Oh, you don't know? I travel across several dimensions and catching little bugs to add to my specimen book called Nep Note, pretty convenient, right?"

I was almost speechless by all that, can that be true? "Ohhh kaaay. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Nope, I seem to be perfectly fine. But it is a little awkward to be in the bedroom with you, do you know how many fans would kill to be the same room with me?"

"W-w-wait a minute...f-f-fans?"

"Well of course I do, they are my true savours, don't you know. Even though the little version of myself is more popular than me."

"I see...this is getting a bit too strange for me, so I'll just leave you to rest with the refreshments for you."

"Umm alright, thanks..." She grabbed the glass of orange juice. "You know, you're pretty cute for a guy."

Yeah, thanks for the compliment...if that was a compliment in some way. I then left the bedroom and walked downstairs, pondering how this could be happening to me.

That was when my life was about to change and get less quiet.

 _Present day..._

In the weeks that followed, we got into a conversation about where she lived and all of the friends she told me about, so I had a more clearer understanding of her lifestyle. seeing that she had nowhere to go in this world, I offered her to stay with me and she seemed very pleased to hear that. I wasn't going to make her feel lonely and homeless, this was also the best chance I had of having a very close person living with me, even if she's from another dimension and that body of hers...well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't have a crush on her, I can see why she would have so many fans.

Then just last week, we went out on what I would call a date of some sorts and we seemed to hit it off surprisingly well, considering the bad luck I had with dating before. So anyways, I walked back to my home and as soon as I entered inside and closed the door behind me, Neptune walked up tome, appearing from the living room and giving me a close hug.

"Welcome home, Ethan." She greeted with her arms around my neck. "You're just in time."

"In time for what?" I responded with my hands around her waist.

She started blushing. "For you and I to be more than friends, that's what you want this story to move on to, right?"

"Eh? I don't quite get what you mean." I blushed a little. "Does that mean you want to be with me, but on a more personal level?"

"Wow, there are so many questions in this story, huh?" She looked away. "Well I would stop doing those and just say yes...besides, this is a little embarrassing for me too."

I nodded, if I'm gonna make sure I treat Neptune well, then I should just accept things with how they are and give her a response.

"Sorry Neptune, I'm just finding all this a bit too sudden...are you expecting an answer right now?"

"Y-yeah, but if you need time, I can wait a little longer." She let go of me and stood back a bit. "Just make sure you have an answer when you're ready."

I could tell that she was about to think the worst that could happen. Looking at her now, if I turned her down, I would be the biggest jerk in the world for letting this slip by. She was about to turn and walk upstairs, when I moved forward quickly and grabbed her hand and moved closer to her till I was in contact with her again.

I smiled as I looked into her purple eyes and moved my head close to hers. I could see the blush on her face glowing and I could tell I was blushing myself.

"Neptune, sorry for my hesitation." I apologised. "But now I can see that there is nothing else I want right now than to be with you too."

She gasped a little and smiled, I think I heard her sniffing a little. "You really do?"

"Yes...let us be more than what we are now, let us be together...you and me."

Suddenly, she grabbed my face with her hands and planted her lips on mine. I was shocked by the sudden kiss and this is Neptune we're talking about, well big Neptune in a more accurate way. Eventually, I succumbed to the kiss as I finished locking in the first moment of love, with my arms around her waist. After a few seconds, she pulled out of the kiss and wiped a small tear away.

"Thank you, Ethan." She said, holding my hands. "Look at me, I've fallen in love. That's so not like my character, what would little Neptune say about this?"

"I don't think she would mind in you having a boyfriend." I replied. "Because I think you deserve one, I just wasn't sure if I was the guy."

She giggled. "Well, after that kiss, I think you and I can make this relationship work."

"In that case, you are my girlfriend as of today...and I...I love you, Neptune."

"Yeah...I love you too, Ethan." We shared a quick kiss. "Sooo, how about a night of pudding to celebrate?"

I laughed. "Always with the pudding, but how could I say no? I love a bit of pudding alright, as long as it's sweet as you."

"Awww, that was such a cheesy line, but I'll take it. Now let's Nep things up with pudding!"

Ahhh, this Neptune. When she bounces back, she's full of enthusiasm, maybe she really is the girl who can help me no longer feel lonely and then more in the future.

THE END

* * *

 **Well, no Neptunia story is complete without the fourth wall breaking at least once, so there you go. :P**

 **But all seriousness, hope you like Adult Neptune getting some attention and love. :)**


End file.
